Wait A Minute This Isn't My Body
by ravenandbb4ever
Summary: After getting drenched in a mysterious substance Beast Boy and Raven wake up in each others bodies. This could be interesting... How will they react? On hiatus in till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

It all started with a beep.

But before that beep ever happened things were quiet in the Titans Tower. It was a peaceful Saturday morning and all the Titans were doing their usual activities.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were fast asleep on the couch as they had spent the entirety of the night before playing video games. Starfire was giving her beloveded pet, Silkie, a bath, and of course she was completely oblivious to the fact that her pet hated it. Robin was investigating the last know where-a-bouts of a certain masked villain. Raven was enjoying the unusual quiet by meditating in the Op's room.

That was when the fated beeping started. Of course the Titans were used to this beeping as it symbolized that they were needed to bring justice to their city.

The signature cry of Robin could be heard throughout the tower at the start of the beeping. "TITANS GO!"

Immediately upon hearing those words the Titans sprung into action and were on the scene almost immediately.

Red X was trying to steal an new technology from a lab for his suit. When the Titans got there he had just finished beating up the scientists who had just finished develop the new material that was as hard as diamonds yet flexible enough to wear and light enough to easily move around.

"Red X! I should have known you were behind this!"

"Yeah we are totally going to beats your up!"

"Seriously Beast Boy? You are 17 years old and yet you still use bad grammar? Bad grammar is not going to scare the bad guys."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Isn't it the Teen Titans. It has been awhile, to long in fact. How long has it been? 3 years? I must say Raven, you have certainly grown up. I mean, wow. After this do you want to go to dinner? Maybe get rid of the cloak so we can get a good look at that leotard?"

"Actually I think I am going to have decline your request, however if you will turn around you will notice that there is a lovely Tamaranian about to hit you that would love to go."

BAM!

Red X flew across the room and hit the wall only to flip on his back and land on his feet again. "Sorry Starfire, you just aren't my type anymore and besides you can't hurt me, I am wearing my new suit. Sorry about that."

"You are most annoying! How dare you call me ugly in front of boyfriend Robin!"

Immediately Robin and Starfire attacked blinded by their anger. Usually Robin was a pretty calm dude, almost calm enough to give Raven a run for her money, but nobody, nobody, insulted his girlfriend.

Cyborg set his sonic cannon to ultra blast, hoping that the new updates would be enough to defeat Red X in his new body suit. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex hoping that his bigger form would help. Raven just shrank into the shadows waiting to find the perfect moment to come out of nowhere and strike.

It was pure chaos, all you could see were flashes of blue, red, green, and purple. Red X was winning, the Titans were exhausted after half an hour of chasing the villain all over the huge lab. Beast Boy was in the lead, his cheetah form being much faster than the rest of the Titans. A door closed out of nowhere, separating Beast Boy and Red X from the rest of the group.

The room was dark but with his animal senses Beast Boy could see huge containers of some sort of green glop that glowed in the dark. There was literally hundreds of these containers in the tiny room, but Red X seemed to have disappeared from plain sight. Raven appeared only moment later.

"Beast Boy, this place is giving me bad vibes I am going to teleport us out of here."

"Sorry Raven but you aren't going anywhere."

Red X appeared at the the top of the pile of crates behind Raven and tipped them over with his foot. She tried to make a force field but the glop was stronger than acid and just burned straight through. It soaked through her skin and made her skin red and swollen in the process. Moments later she sank to the floor unconscious.

_Oh my tofu! What do I do? What do I do? I can't go near her without touching the glop and ending up getting burned by the acid myself. Than I can't help her. Oh my tofu! Raven! I never got to tell you how I feel about you! She can't die now! She simply can't!_

"What's wrong Beast Boy? Are you a coward? You know she might be a great sidekick! I wonder why Slade hasn't thought of that? Its to bad you aren't immune to the glop, unlike me.

_Don't turn into the Beast, don't turn into the Beast. Some could get hurt._

_"_Its to bad you never had the guts to ask her out! Now she is mine!"

"Nooooooooo!"

Beast Boy was gone in an instant and in his place lay the Beast. The Beast kept attacking Red X with no mercy, he was going for the kill.

"Beast Boy stop! I know that you are in there, you can't kill him! If you do you are just stooping to his level!"

The Beast looked at Raven and then hesitated right before he would have made the final blow. Red X was in front of him, still in his new suit, but on the ground out cold, blood gushing from several places. The Beast himself was covered in the glop that had caused Raven so much distress. Raven looked weak and badly injured, she looked so frail in that moment that that was the image that cause Beast Boy to return to his normal self.

When he did the glop finally seemed to affect him to and moments after Raven went out cold for the second time, he did to.

**Beast Boy P.O.V.**

I woke up in the Titans infirmery surronded by the entire team, exept for Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy's P.O.V.**

"Ummmm, guys? Where is Raven? Is she okay?"

"Oh Beast Boy I am so happy that you have returned to us! I am so glad that you are the okay!" Starfire leaned in and used her alien strength to squeeze the living day lights out of me."

"Starfire? Could you possibly let him go, he just gained consciousness and I don't want him to go back to never never land. I would have to stay up all night again and my battery seriously needs to recharge."

Starfire reluctantly let go of her green friend. "You have asked about friend Raven, correct? She is in her healing trance in her room, her damage is much worse than yours, but she will be the fine."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just over a day, you two caused us quite a scare when we broke down the doors and found you unconscious in that green goo," Robin said.

"Speaking of which, I will need some more blood samples from you so that I can tell you the damage that it caused."

The rest of the Titans left besides Cyborg giving us a chance to talk. "So Raven is really going to be okay?"

"It looks like it grass stain. She is going to in bad shape for a while though, her skin was useless against the stuff, but don't worry. We made sure not to touch it. You are going to have to keep on dealing with the entire team, including the dark angel, for a long time. We aren't going anywhere."

I watched as the needle entered my arm, somehow unable to pull my gaze away no matter how much I wanted to.

"The results should be back by next week, you are free to go."

I got off the bed and walked over to Raven's room, feeling a bit dizzy but determined to get to my destination.

Raven's door was open, something that would never happen if Raven was in her right mind. I walked in and the room was as dark and scary as ever. However there were more colors added to the scene, instead of just black and dark blue there was other colors like a rich dark reds and greens.

Raven was levitating over her circular bed, eyes closed. I walked next to her and clutched her hand, feeling her heart beat through her veins. I was so afraid that the steady beating was going to stop, and then she would be gone forever, never to return.

Her eyes were unmoving, unchanging, and unblinking. She was in her own little world and for a moment I allowed myself to be unselfish. Something was in that stuff and if she died she would never have to find out. Never have to break my heart when I told her of my feelings, or she figured it out for herself. She would never have to live another moment knowing what she had done to this world, knowing who her father is, and knowing just exactly how much evil there was in the world. But I was a selfish creature and I wanted her to stay. No matter how much death would be an easier option.

She was okay now, in this moment, and that is all that mattered.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

When I opened my eyes a pair of green ones stared back at me. "Raven. Oh my gosh! You are okay, you're okay, you're okay. Do you need anything? I am so sorry! This was all my fault. Cyborg is analyzing that stuff right now, we will soon know what exactly it was. Oh Raven, I am so sorry!"

He threw himself at me and my newly created flesh screamed in protest, but I let him hold on. "Ummmmmmmm, Beast Boy? I forgive you but there is one thing that you could do for me."

"What is it? I will do it right away!"

"Could you possibly stop hugging me? It hurts, the flesh is still raw no matter how strong it looks."

"Eeeep! Sorry!"

His clutch let go of me and I realized that my cloak was not on my body, and Beast Boy was here. In my room, with me only wearing a leotard. That may sound not like a big deal, but I am a very modest and private person.

"Beast Boy? Could you possibly also get my cloak? I feel naked without it, it's right over there on the hook."

He got up and grabbed the cloak, than wrapped it around my shoulders, ignoring the comment that I said about feeling naked. To which, I am grateful.

"Is there anything that you want to talk about, Beast Boy? You look troubled; I can sense the guilt and anger from you. There is no reason to feel guilt, it wasn't your fault and I am completely fine. As for the anger, I feel it to, but you can't let it define you. You have got to let it go, and fast. Justice will always come in the end, you just have to be patient."

"The trouble with patience, Raven, is that while you are being patient your life and opportunities slip you by. You wake up one day to get what you wanted and yet you realize that it is too late. I almost lost you today and it was my fault. I almost lost you without ever getting the chance to say goobye, without ever telling you how I feel. About you, about this team, and about the world. If you had died without knowing how special, and important you are, without ever seeing it. Well than I could have never forgiven myself. I am the known as being the most carefree, fun, and silly of all the Titans, and that is all fine and dandy. But at the end of the day, my job is to make this team feel like the world isn't on their shoulders. To make them feel like they have something to live for and smile about, to just get them through the day. I have denied myself from anything that I want because of it, because I am afraid that I will make people feel the pain that I am so trying to distract them from. I love you Raven, so very very much. You might not feel the same way and now you have to hurt my feelings and give you something else to feel guilty of, but I needed to say it. I know that it is selfish but you need to know how special you are."

I stood up on my tip-toes and put my arm around his neck, pulling him down to my height. "It doesn't make you selfish Gar, it makes you human."

I pressed my lips against his, putting every cut, every fang, and every cell to my memory. When I pulled away his expression was complete and utter shock. I pressed my finger to his lips, not wanting to give him any more hope than necessary. I needed that kiss, for that was my own selfish, human, act. " I can't do this though. For your sanity and mine, for the teams, I can't do this. Maybe someday, but not now. I am too young and unstable, don't wait for me Gar. I am not worth it; find someone else, someone who can care for you just as much. I love you though, and that kiss, that kiss was my own selfish act. I'm sorry."

I faded into the shadows, not strong or brave enough yet to face his answer, or the team's.


End file.
